Aiden Cooper
This article is rated G for Light Depressive Themes. ---- The laid-back leader of Team Chill, Aiden often sticks to the sidelines of his team, but will step in when necessary. Aiden is also known outside of his team leadership role both for his DJing skills, which are boosted by his sonokinetic (or sound manipulation) powers, and for his regular intervention in incidents of bullying. Looks Aiden has shoulder-length wavy hair, skin, and eyes. He can frequently be seen wearing T-shirts, pants, socks, sneakers, and fingerless gloves (all usually in some shade of blue or gray), accompanied by a pair of headphones when DJing. In cold or rainy weather, he often wears a hooded jacket over his T-shirt, which he may leave with the hood up or down, depending on the weather. He's also about average size, measuring about 5'9" and having an average frame. Personality Aiden is generally calm and fairly passive, trying to let everything run as smoothly as possible without his intervention and going along with whatever others want to do (as long as it's reasonably decent). However, he knows that there are some places where he's the only one who knows what's going on, and in those cases, he'll step in and let everyone know, or, if no one else is around, he'll try to deal with it himself. Far more frequently, though, he'll stick to the sidelines, trying to guide everyone along and cheer them on. This is basically his style of leadership in a nutshell. In sharp contrast to his usually easygoing personality, Aiden also has a strong sense of protectiveness against bullying victims and outrage against bullies, stemming both from bullying that his siblings have received and from its negative impact on his younger sister, Madison. As a result, while Aiden tries not to let this get in the way of his leading, when he's on his own, he is going to defend anyone being bullied, even when the bully is someone much more intimidating than he is. Although the bullying victims and their families are generally fairly grateful to Aiden for his efforts, this has led to some trouble for Aiden and his family. Strengths and Powers Aiden's main strengths are his leadership skills and his sonokinesis. The former is most useful in day-to-day life, while the latter largely comes up when DJing or on occasions when Aiden tries to defend people and needs to do so physically. Aiden has mastered the combat uses of sonokinesis, and while he won't hurt anyone with it, he will often disorient opponents to keep people safe. It should be noted that Aiden will only resort to using his powers for combat when absolutely necessary and will not use them in that regard when he can avoid doing so. Fun Facts *Aiden is the only one of his siblings who doesn't wear contact lenses. *Aiden was largely based on the Sonic Fan Wiki character Tranq the Hedgeguin. *This was the first character page added to the wiki. Category:Articles Category:Characters